zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Best Friends Glossary
This glossary chronicles all of the many idioms, phrases, allusions, and running gags the Best Friends have accumulated over the years. Their origin, meaning and alternative usages are all detailed. For a glossary chronicling references in Super Best Friends: The Video Game, see Super Best Friends: The Video Game Glossary. __TOC__ 1-9 #gamechanger - The failed social media campaign for the PlayStation Vita. Liam is very forward about pushing this, prompting Woolie to confront him about it on episode eleven of the Super Best Friendcast, Superman’s Bulge Needs to be Made Off-Model. 3spooky5me - Pat's one-up of the phrase "2spooky4me," a phrase often used ironically in meme format to deride something that is hilariously un-scary, despite attempting to be perceived as such. Matt also uses the phrase throughout the Shitstorm in the form of "Too spooky for us!" Pat mentions that Dork Girl was the first person he heard the phrase from and took it from her. A Analsis/analysize - Alternate spelling for the words analysis and analyze. Those were probably first used by Matt and Pat in the Heavy Rain playthrough. And then I pull out my gun! - 'A reference to R. Kelly in the ''South Park episode "Trapped in the Closet". An example can be seen in this clip. '''AMERICA! - Matt's signature catchprase, used whenever something cool happens. The origin of this event is Matt happens to be half American and likes to play it up from time to time, as revealed on his one-on-one interview with David Giltinan. Angry Video Game Nerd (James Rolfe) - A fellow video game YouTuber, who generally specializes in vintage Nintendo, Atari and Genesis games. He's most often referenced by Matt, who seemingly knows most of his videos off the top of his head. Two Best Friends have also done a video based off his (endorsed) game, Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures, with Matt implying during that he corresponds back and forth with James occasionally. Matt has also stated that Woolie is not a fan of AVGN. Anti-Room - According to Pat, it's a room in a game that holds no items and has no cutscenes or enemies. Its sole purpose is to give the illusion of more space, something that Pat thinks is "radical". He coined the phrase in The Last of Us playthrough. Arrowed! - An exclamation first used by Matt in the Skyrim episode in reference to Teen Girl Squad from the Homestar Runner website, which Strong Bad says when the Ugly One gets shot with arrows. This allusion saw a lot milage in the Resident Evil 4 HD playthrough, as Matt would use it every time Pat got hit by an arrow. Atatatata! - Kenshiro's high-pitched battle cry. A voice clip from the anime was used in the Rise of Nightmares episode. Click here for an example. Aw, my breadsticks! '''- A phrase originally used by Pat in the Max Payne 3 episode, to represent something he thinks a crude, stereotypical Italian/New York commoner would say. B '''Babbies - An alternative way of saying babies. This was taken from the meme "How is babby formed", a meme Pat was able to recite in its entirety off the top of his head during the WWF No Mercy brawl. Also heavily referenced in Baby Mammoth Goes To Mars, ''where the word "baby" is frequently spelled as "babby," much to Matt and Pat's amusement. Alternative: Poo Babbies.'' A pejorative phrase once uttered by Woolie so many times during a playthrough that Matt had to spend hours editing it out because of how lame it was. X Babies, making dreams come true - Refers to the opening theme song of the Muppet Babies TV show. Examples: Berserk Babies, Beowulf Babies The Baby - A reference to the baby metroid in Metroid: Other M; specifically, Samus' cutscene monologues. The Baby was the name of one of Pat's worms in the Worms 2: The Armageddon Super Best Friends Brawl, which, in the first game, ironically killed the worm named for Samus Aran. "The Baby!" has largely been used by Pat as an exclaimed interjection whenever something related to Metroid comes up, Back to the Revengeance- Refers to the neologistic title of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Alternative: Back to the Revenge Back Down - Refers to the movie Never Back Down, and takes on multiple forms, originating in the 50 Cent Blood on The Sand episode. Examples include "Never Back Down: The Back Downening" and "A Good Day to Back Down". In episode thirty-eight of the Super Best Friendcast, Not Safe For Life, Matt explains the origin of this story, when his girlfriend saw Never Back Down: The Beatdown on Netflix, and mistook "Beatdown" for "The Back Down". Matt then told Woolie, who thought it was hilarious, and proceeded to make it a joke that the entire zaibatsu would "run into the ground". Balanced for lean - A phrase used by Matt and Pat first used during Outlast, the first episode of Shitstorm 2: The Shittening. Pat claims that the term comes from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's excuse for the absence of leaning in the PC version. Bamco - Matt's name for Bandai Namco since he can never get the name right. Banga the Topanga - Referring to Woolie's ongoing struggle to figure out a way to bang actress Danielle Fishel, AKA Topanga from Boy Meets World. Barf Parties - An idea created by Pat in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance where people go over to each others' houses and vomit on each other. According to Matt they vomit on each others' hair since the sensation of vomit on your hair makes you want to vomit. It is also possible James Small likes barf parties but that is only speculated. Basking Shark - The world's second largest fish are known to be passive, slow swimming and only eat plankton, proving no real threat to humans. Despite this, Matt is scared to death of them, as first mentioned on Xbox Live Indie Games II. Pat likes basking sharks because according to him they look like the Gaping Dragons from Dark Souls. They frequently appear as a character selectable in the Brawl opening segment. Battery - A reference to the Mettalica song "Battery", from Master of Puppets. The full song can be heard here. This was first used in Ju-On The Grudge, where finding batteries is essential. Due to so many horror games requiring the use of a flashlight, and batteries to power them, this is often used during their October Shitstorm specials. This has been used quite often, almost every time a battery is mentioned or on-screen. In One Late Night, they admitted that it's "really addicting". Best Friends Zaibatsu - A term used by Matt referring to himself, Pat, Woolie, and Liam. According to Wikipedia, Zaibatsu "is a Japanese term referring to industrial and financial business conglomerates in the Empire of Japan, whose influence and size allowed control over significant parts of the Japanese economy from the Meiji period until the end of World War II." Alternative: The name is also used by a popular Tumblr page about the channel which the Best Friends mentioned on the podcast. Big Dick Cool Guy - A phrase used by Matt and Pat to describe someone who they think is cool and someone who generally walks around with a lot confidence and authority. Big Fat JPEG - A phrase used to refer to the use of JPEG files in games, especially when the file in question is very obviously used as a flat, low quality texture or background. Most often used during the Eternal Darkness playthrough. Biker Mice From Mars - Refers to the 90's cartoon Biker Mice From Mars. Often called out for being a blatant rip-off of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Bio-Slime - Refers to an accessory that came with a lot of action figures in the 80's and 90's, it was usually just some kind of slime in a container. Often mentioned by Matt. Bomb-Ass - A slang word that refers to something that is excellent or cool. Bone the Stone - Refers to Matt's desire to mate with actress Emma Stone. It's been a common thread going through the entire series and although there's been others here and there (Jessica Nigri, Emma Watson) Emma Stone has always been Matt's #1 girl. A still of his operation to complete the task can be seen in Sonic The Fighters. Boss Fountain - A large stockpile of ammunition and supplies, usually indicating that there is a boss nearby. Boulder punching '- Refers to the final boss fight in ''Resident Evil 5, in which Chris Redfield punches a boulder multiple times into a volcano. '''Bring Back Benoit - Refers to the dead wrestler Chris Benoit, who murdered his family and committed suicide. Shortly after his death, the WWE aired a tribute to him, not realising at the time that he was responsible for the murder-suicide. After information regarding the murder-suicide surfaced, the WWE began systematically removing almost every mention of Benoit, with only a few exceptions. Pat found the situation so hilariously poorly managed, that he takes all opportunities to bring up Benoit to prove he once existed, even holding up a "Bring Back Benoit" sign during Bomb-Ass Wrestling Adventure!. The sign Pat made can be seen here. In episode twenty-three of the Super Best Friendcast, Birthing Scars in Glorious 4K, it was revealed to Pat that the WWE finally admitted the existence of Chris Benoit, and will air matches with him in it on the WWE Network, with a warning to not do what Chris Benoit did. Liam jokingly stated that Pat had finally brought back Benoit. Brotha! - The phrase Liquid Ocelot used when he first sees Old Snake in Metal Gear Solid 4 and again when Liquid ambushed Snake and Metal Gear Rex with his Ray. It is usually used emphatically towards anything having to do with and or resembling Metal Gear Solid. Sometimes followed with "IT'S NOT OVER YET!" BUSTER WOLF! '- Usually screamed as Bustah Woolf after "Are you okay?" is asked of a character in a game. A reference to a special of Terry Bogard first used in Garou: Mark of the Wolves originally for the Neo Geo. '''Butthurt '- A state of extreme rage or displeasure, similar to "salt". C '''Can't go that way, gotta go this way - '''A reference to the Tour Guide Nixon gag in Silent Hill Downpour, in which Matt says this before they enter an apartment building. The full line is "Can't go this way, gotta go that way, into this scary apartment building! Where the devil lives!" '''Capcpom - Pat's variation of "Capcom", referring to a Steel Batallion: Heavy Armor trailer in which Capcom misspells their own company name using this spelling variation. Check Those Corners! - A line from Aliens said by Apone. In the Aliens: Colonial Marines episode during the live action segment, Woolie says it. Chief Thunder Hawk Wolf Hawk Condor '- An amalgamation of Chief Thunder from ''Killer Instinct and T. Hawk from the Street Fighter franchise. First mentioned in Ode to Grapplers: BALLAD OF THE BODY EXPLOSION. '''Chyna - A professional wrestler and porn star mentioned in the Chrono Trigger full Let's Play. When she's brought up it's typically in disgust of her masculine physique and disturbing sex tape with fellow wrestler, Sean Waltman (X-Pac). In episode two of the Pokemon LeafGreen Nuzlock run, they named Woolie's Mankey Chyna, despite his protests. Collusion '- In the fighting game community, "colluding" is when players who enter the finals agree to split the award money not go full-out, resulting in fairly lacklustre matches. This has caused a lot of controversy in the community. Sp00ky is famous for cancelling a ''Super Street Fighter 4 tournament in the grand finals for this reason. 'Come on, get serious! '- A line spoken by Terry Bogard, a character from the ''King of Fighters ''series. Matt uses this the most often, and sometimes abbreviates it to "Come on!". '''Come on, punch it! - A phrase said by Matt and Pat, when the game character is told to strike or hit. Reference to the South Park character, Towelie. The phrase was first heard during the Prison Break episode, and is always spoken in his soft, high-pitched voice. ComicBookGirl19 - A fellow YouTuber, often referenced by Matt and Woolie because of either content she had recently released or just how they are crushing on her. As her name would imply, she primarily YouTubes about comic books, meaning Pat has little to no idea who she is. Because of her short hair and hipster appearance in general she became an instant favorite of Woolie's after Matt first mentioned her here. Command grab - A unuique input in fighting games that typically inflict severe damage, most often used by grappler characters. For reference, one should read the Street Fighter Wiki article and concept page on Giant Bomb that further explains the mechanics of command grabs. Complete global saturation '- Refers to Wesker's (in)famous line in ''Resident Evil 5, as seen in this clip. 'Crab juice and khalv khalash! - '''Reference to the ''Simpsons episode "The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson" where Homer is waiting to pay of his tickets and is forced to eat khalv khalash. When he asks for something to wash it down he is offered crab juice or mountain dew and he picks the crab juice. A link to it's origin can be found here '''Crackling with sexual energy - Refers to anything with an aura around it. First appeared in the Mass Effect 3 episode in reference to a sex scene between Commander Shepard and Liara. Cut your shit - A phrase often said by Pat when slicing up enemies in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Cyclops - A character from X-Men. Whenever mentioned, Matt and Pat discuss their dislike for the character. Despite their own mutual friends Josh and Wendell's love for Cyclops they said anyone who has a friend who likes Cyclops has a bad friend, and they should stop hanging out with them. All of this began during the NES SNES and Genesis! video. D Dadaist - Refers to the Dada movement, especially in the visual arts. Since Matt and Woolie both went to Art School for college they're both well-versed in particular art movements and techniques. Matt often accuses some events or behavior as being dadaist, due to the nonsensical and often hard to grasp nature of the artistic movement. Daigo - Refers to professional Street Fighters player Daigo Umehara, Woolie's ultimate, unachievable rival. Woolie faced off against Daigo in a tournament which was later featured on a Fighterpedia episode and although he held his own he was eventually defeated by the legend. When Daigo is mentioned however, it's usually used as a method of shaming Woolie for his loss. Despite this, the Zaibatsu has said that they'd love to see a rematch, but it'll probably never happen. Danger Zone - A reference to the 1986 song "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins, from the Top Gun soundtrack. Danger, watch yourself! - A phrase Matt uses, referring to the song "Danger" by Mystikal. Darkness imprisoning me '- The lyrics "Darkness imprisoning me/all that I see/is absolute horror" is from the song "One" by Metallica, and is often quoted by Matt. '''Destiny is destiny '- A victory quote used by Lightning in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Matt and Pat find this quote to be absolutely hysterical, mostly due to the fact that it literally makes no sense, and bring it up whenever they talk about Lightning Returns, or characters saying dumb things. '''Detroit - Is brought up when a scary, crime ridden place is discovered and explored. The origin of this is the city of Detroit, Michigan has been in a steep decline for decades with the car manufacturing business in America coming across hard times, for which it is the center of. This has cause the city's crime to spike, the population to dwindle and for general urban decay to occur. Alternative: East St. Louis. During the Tomb Raider episode Matt referred to an attacking wolf as being the "Mayor of East St Louis". Dickbutt '- A popular internet meme of a cartoon figure consisting of solely a face, a dick and a butt. Frequently mentioned on the Zaibatsu as a favorite of the crew. '''Don't call it a comeback '- Refers to the song "Mama Said Knock You Out " by LL Cool J, which opens with the line "Don't call it a comeback/I've been here for years". 'Don't drop those pizzas, sir! '- A quote from a police officer Matt saw in New York while waiting in line for Pokemon X and Y while a pizza delivery guy was crossing the road. This first originated in the story Matt told in the intro of episode ten of the Super Best Friendcast, Aryan Resurrection. '''Don't take it out, leave it in - A statement usually made during a game when a girl (or sometimes a guy) has been stabbed, impaled, or has had something become physically inside of her. The meaning of the comment is sexual, obviously. Originated from the Resident Evil 6 episode. Dork Girl - A female friend of the Two Best Friends that is so dorky that she only needed to be called "Dork Girl" in order for Pat to realize who she was. She likes Zelda and becomes infuriated when they rag on the manga One Piece. First mentioned on part nineteen of the The Last of Us playthrough. Since then, it has been revealed that there are at least two other Dork Girls, though the one mentioned in the The Last of Us playthrough is considered the main Dork Girl. Doucement - French for 'gently' or 'slowly', likely refers to this line from True Lies. Used by the Best Friends, mostly Matt and Woolie, in telling someone to calm down. It's pronunciation sounds like 'ducimo' or 'ducimon'. DP - Acronym for Deadly Premonition. Nothing else. DPS race - An encounter in which the player must deal more damage then the enemy boss at a very fast rate. Most often used by Pat during the Barkley Shut Up and Jam Gaiden Let's Play. For a more detailed explanation of constitutes a DPS race, see this WoWWiki article. Dragon Dildo '''- Often referenced in episodes of the Friendcast Mailbag, it was an item Pat said he hoped no one would end up sending. Since then, it has actually become something that Pat and the Zaibatsu desperately want to be sent to them. '''Dragon Kick - A fictional beverage from Sleeping Dogs that has been referenced in multiple playthroughs and episodes. DSP - Acronym for Phillip Burnell, known as DarksydePhil (the self-proclaimed "King of Hate") on YouTube, who is infamous amongst Let's Players for blaming the games he plays for his own faults, refusing to learn the mechanics of the games he plays, and generally just being bad at video games. Matt and Pat mock him often on the show, first referencing him in parts seven and nine of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. A clip of these moments was used in the intro of the This is how you DON'T play MGS3 compilation video. During their Dragon's Crown episode, when Pat says he picked the Amazon because he likes DPS, Matt quipped "You like DSP, what?". In the Ryse: Son of Rome episode, Matt compares one of the barabarians to DSP. Dub of the North Star - A parody of Fist of the North Star on YouTube. Matt references a few lines from the show: "You're the guy with all the stupid shit on his face", "KEEEEEEEEN", and "Why didn't Kenshiro kill the zombies? Because they were already dead!". The parody series can be viewed here. The Duke - A giant original Xbox controller Matt owns that no one wants because of how crummy it is. E Eat your hamburgers - Refers to the Awkward Zombie comic "Culture Schlock" by Katie Tiedrich. Effluvial grime - Refers to dank, dirty run off type of looking liquids usually found often in video games. Débuts in episode three of Eternal Darkness, at 7:38. Escape - Pronounced "Es-cap-ay". This is a reference to a scene in Finding Nemo, in which Dory mispronounces a sign that says "Escape". Everyone expects Viscera - A bastardisation of the famous Monty Python sketch and the wrestler Viscera. Everything is awesome '- Refers to the song in ''The LEGO Movie, "Everything is AWESOME!!!" featuring The Lonely Island. 'Everything's coming up Milhouse '- A line from The Simpsons that the Best Friends reference when something's going their way. Woolie in particular has been deemed "the black Milhouse," also known as "Blackhouse." F 'Face/Off '- A 1997 action movie directed by John Woo and starring Nicolas Cage and John Travolta. In the movie, Cage and Travolta play a terrorist and cop respectively, who surgically graft each other's face on to infiltrate the other's life. Matt takes every opportunity given to him to bring up Face/Off, much to Pat's chagrin. 'Fandango -' A professional wrestler who is known for his dancing and refusing to compete in matches unless his name is said correctly. '''Fat-asses! - A phrase coined by wrestler, Scott Steiner, that Matt, Pat and Woolie use expressly to describe poor game character design. Fart Gas - Refers to gas emanating from the ground, walls or ceiling of an environment in a video game. Fightinggameyness - A term coined by Matt in the twelvth episode of Fighterpedia, Is Smash Bros a fighting game?. Flipped-turned upside down - A reference to the theme song for The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Most often used by Pat when he is lost. For no raisin! - Refers to the line spoken by the giant brain in the twelfth episode of the third season of Futurama, "The Day the Earth Stood Stoopid", in which he says "I'm leaving Earth forever, for no raisin!". It is an alternative way of saying "for no reason" on the show. Frieza Defeated '- Refers to episode 104 of ''Dragon Ball Z, titled "Frieza Defeated!!". Pat mentions being afraid to watch the previews at the end of each episode, due to the spoilerific titles. '''Fuckin' bullshit!- A phrase used by wrestler Iron Shiek, whom Matt impersonates on the show. G Game overs are a failure of the game designer. - A reference to a David Cage quote: "I've always felt that 'game over' is a state of failure more for the game designer than from the player." This has been bastardised in several ways. For example: "sex scenes are a failure of the game designer" and "button prompts are a failure of the game designer". Gaf - Short for NeoGAF, a forum the Best Friends frequent. Gams - Legs, usually sexy, long ones. Garbage - Pat's nickname for Ellie in their The Last of Us playthrough. Matt generally disapproved of the nickname at first because of how harsh it is but later warmed up to it. Alternate: Trash Garbage Mountain - Refers to a heap of garbage in Pat's apartment that only existed out of his pure laziness to not put garbage in a trash can or to empty it out. Pat clumsily left him mentioning Garbage Mountain in a The Last of Us episode and later regretted it so much he cleaned his apartment in an anxiety-ridden shame cleansing. Get out of here stalker! - Refers to a meme from S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl, in which an NPC says this. A clip of the dialogue can be seen here. Get out there you stupid idiots! '''- A reference to the "Flames" entry in the Top 7 Best & Worst Fighting Game Stages episode of Fighterpedia. Referenced in Last Blade 2, Samurai Showdown, in which that stage is played in an episode of Friday Night Fisticuffs, and in other situations involving fire or burning, such as in 25 To Life. '''Gimme back my son! - Mel Gibson's line in the movie Ransom. Matt often says this line and "gimme the money" in reference to the remix video. Ginger-Seeking Butt Chomps '- A phrase coined by Matt in the Mario Kart Brawl, when Pat was running into every single chain chomp on Rainbow Road and getting super butthurt over it. This has since been used by Matt to describe enemies that gang up on Pat, usually in Nintendo games. '''Girls are watching '- A line often used by Matt and Pat when they're about to do something difficult that'll cause the internet to yell at them if they fuck up. '''Give it a chance! - A line the Best Friends have used to mock the YouTube commentators who wanted the Best Friends to judge the game Beyond Two Souls fairly rather than jumping on it immediately because of David Cage's past "failures". Despite their mocking, Liam agrees that they never gave the game a fair chance. God damn! - An exclamation originating with Way of the Samurai 4. Goin' Nuts '- A phrase used by TeamSp00ky, a group of fighting game commentators. Specifically it came from a Let's Play of Zelda 2, which can be seen here. '''Gorrila walk '- Refers to Vince McMahon's entrance, which resembled a gorilla dragging its knuckles across the ground. Vince's gorilla walk can be seen in this clip. '''Gotta get the cash, gotta get the dough - The lyrics from the chorus of "Gotta Get The Cash" by Doujah Raze, from the Anarchy Reigns soundtrack. Gotta go fast! - A phrase memetically associated with Sonic the Hedgehog, which originated from the theme song to the Sonic X anime. Graboids - A ficticious species of sandworm in the Tremors series. More about Graboids can be read here. Great, fantastic, awesome. - A phrase used by the Best Friends that originated in Deadly Premontion, in which York would make exalmations such as "Great!" and "Amazing!" upon getting a headshot. H Hamburger Phone - A reference to the film Juno. Has been mentioned in Beyond Two Souls, The Last of Us, Disaster: Day of Crisis, and Batman Arkham Origins. Heat the key '- A reference to ''Metal Gear Solid, a game in which Solid Snake had to freeze and heat the PAL key. Was most often used during the Murdered - Soul Suspect Let's Play, after a character voiced by Paul Eiding got Pat's mind on Metal Gear. '''Here I am, thank you ma'am - A reference to Moe's song in the Simpsons episode, "Bart Sells His Soul", seen here. Said by Matt and Pat, how much of the song they say varies between two lines, and the entire song. Hey Budman - A line Matt uses to greet the people who write into the Super Best Friendcast, starting with episode twenty-two, What does the Doug button do?!, which has since gotten a lot of use. In episode thirty-three, Everybody's Yawning, someone reversed this by referring to the Zaibatsu as "Budman". In the Friendcast Mailbag 10-A!, Matt suggested they call all the Jimmy Amazons "Budman" instead. Hey, it's that dog! - Refers to the dog from Resident Evil 4 that Matt and Pat save in their Resident Evil 4 episode. This line is said by Leon when fighting El Gigante, provided the dog was freed from the bear trap. Also makes a special appearance in Haunting Ground. Horrible Monster Face - A phrase usually used by Pat to describe poorly modeled faces. How do you shoot the gun? '- A question that Pat asks when he's unfamiliar with the controls of a video game. This is asked whether or not his character has a gun, or even if the game itself does not feature guns. 'Hulk Doll - Refers to an event from Woolie's childhood in which a newly bought Hulk toy was destroyed by his cousins who were being "angry and black". The story later evolved into his entire family curb-stomping the doll. Hype - Excitement. Example: "I got too hyped!" or "So Hype!" or "The hypest shit!" A carry-over from Matt, Pat and Woolie's history in the fighting game scene. I I can X nine times! - A reference to an running gag in the Homestar Runner universe. I feel asleep '- A reference to a typo in ''Metal Gear, seen here. 'I am a small potato and I believe in you. You can do the thing. '- Matt referencing this, said to Pat during the Resident Evil 4 (Ep.15) when fighting an Iron Maiden. '''I hope X notices me today - '''Taken from the "I hope Senpai notices me today" meme. Senpai, in Japanese, refers to someone with seniority status relative to the speaker, such as an older schoolmate or a higher ranked co-worker. '''I hope this isn't Chris' blood. - A reference to Resident Evil dialogue spoken by Barry Burton. Usually said by Matt or Pat upon finding a pool of blood. I'm going to drag X into the 21st century! - Refers to Liquid Snake's line in the remake of Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes when he says "Now you shall bear witness to the demon weapon that will drag the world into the 21st century!" Insanity Shotgun - A shotgun enchanted with the power of insanity. Pat created one during the Eternal Darkness playthrough. Invisiblessed - ' A phrase coined by Pat. He explains Invisiblessed comes from being "SO INVISIBLE!". It has almost always been used when describing Pat's favorite created character, Reptile. '''I saved the village '- A reference to this scene in Adventure Time, in which Lumpy Space Princess says this. '''X Is the Origami Killer! - Refers to Matt and Pat's various accusations as to who the Origami Killer is, beginning with their Heavy Rain full Let's Play. It can't be for nothing - Refers to Ellie's line in The Last of Us, which was first heard in the trailer. Used to hold on to the hope of something having a good payoff, despite all signs pointing to it being super for nothing. This line has been used by all the Best Friends, and originated with the The Last of Us playthrough. It no longer exists. '- A reference to the episode of ''The Simpsons, "Mr. Plow", in which this line was spoken by Crazy Vaclav. 'It was so for nothing '- A phrase coined by Pat when describing the end to The Last of Us. 'Itchy, tasty '- Refers to a note from the 1996 game, Resident Evil. More can be read about it in this article. '''It's a beige alert! - A quote often said by Matt, in reference to a line from Futurama said by the Neutral President in the episode, "Brannigan Begin Again". Often used in conjunction with "Tell my wife hello". It's a complete debacle! -''' A phrase Matt uses when something outrageous happens. When Matt says it it's usually in a wrestler announcer's voice, as it is a common phrase said during wrestling matches where there's multiple outside interferences. 'It's a gun that shoots swords! '- A phrase made by Matt and Pat in Their playthrough of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, referring to Jetstream Sam's sheath that can fire his sword like a gun. This prompted Pat to laugh at how "They finally did it! They went and did it! They made a gun that shoots swords!" Later, in their Yakuza 4 playthrough, both of them completely forgot that this came from Revengeance. '''It's all goin' tits up now! - A phrase used by Pat when things are going poorly. It feels so good around my dick, girl. - A phrase often said by Matt and Pat to put things into a sexual context when they don't need to be. According to Pat, it is the best thing to say during sex. Taken from a fan video of a created sexual encounter between Street Fighter characters Guile and C. Viper. It's over! - A refernce to T33n G1rl Squ4dorx!!, a Homestar Runner animation of which Matt is a fan. The voice clip used can be found here. This line was used at the end of Resident Evil Code Veronica, to mark the finale of Shitstorm 2: The Shittening. It's fine - A phrase said by Pat to dismiss trouble, even when it clearly isn't fine. Usually the phrase is uttered multiple times. Most famously used during part nine of their Eternal Darkness playthrough. Originally used in the Resident Evil 2 playthrough when referring to how odd the term "fine" is when your health is full. The phrase may have been taken from the character Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. Everyone in the Zaibatsu has used the phrase, but it is still most frequently used by Pat. It's not great.... '- A recurring phrase used by both Matt and Pat when experiencing bad gameplay mechanics/visuals. '''It's not over! '- A recurring phrase in the Metal Gear franchise. first used in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, and later used by Liquid Snake, Volgin, Sokolov, Pacifica Ocean, and Liquid Ocelot. ''Alternate: ''"It's not over yet!", "It's not over, not yet!" '''It was me Austin! It was me all along! - Refers to the moment in the WWF in which Vince McMahon reveals to The Undertaker that he is the higher power he was serving. A clip of this can be seen here. J James Small/Dreamcast - A friend of the Two Best Friends who is endlessly mocked because he loves the Dreamcast, claiming that it's the best system to ever exist. He once smashed a Playstation 2 (famous for killing the Dreamcast) merely for joy on his birthday, even setting it on fire eventually. According to Matt and Pat's terrible accents, James Small is from England. It has been nearly impossible for either the Dreamcast or James Small to be mentioned without the other one coming up. JASON! - Is the name of Heavy Rain's main character's son who was struck by a car and killed. Preceeding the accident, Ethan had lost the child in the mall and incessantly kept calling out "JASON!", which is what caused it to become a meme. Matt often laughs when thinking about Jason being killed. Jerry the Predator - '''Is the name given to the main character in "Predator Concrete Jungle" by Matt and Woolie during their playthough of it. '''Jesus, Joel! - A phrase that Matt repeats in The Last of Us playthrough. It originated from Ellie's many exclamations after Joel would kill an enemy. Alternative: Geez, Joel! Jimmy Amazon '''- A placeholder name given to people who don't reveal their names in the packages they send to the Best Friends, mainly due to them being directly sent there via Amazon. Coined in Friendcast Mailbag 008-A! . '''Jobber - Refers to a low level criminal or character who isn't really important to the story and usually is killed in a quick and timely fashion. The origin of jobber goes back to professional wrestling where "jobber" is a phrase used for a professional wrestler who will literally take "any" one-time gig because he's struggling to get regular work with an organization. Jogo '''- The Portugese word for "game," which popped up frequently in the Insanity (Insanidade) and Pesadelo games. Matt and Pat have used the word frequently in place of the normal word "game" because they think the word is funny, although they misprounounce it as "jo-go." '''Johns - A fighting game term which means "excuses", which are often used by losers in fighting games. The term comes from the Smash community, in which a man named John was infamous for coming up with excuses for why he lost. The phrase "No Johns" is often used in response to people coming up with Johns. Juking and Jiving - Moving rapidly and violently. Just like John Wayne would have done '- A reference to an episode of ''Red vs. Blue, "The Storm", in which one of the characters says this line. Pat says this in part nine of the Indigo Prophecy full Let's Play. '''Just serpentine it! - A phrase used by Matt that refers to taking evasive action in the midst of enemy projectiles. K Keikaku - Keikaku means plan in Japanese. The phrase "Just according to Kiekaku" refers to episode twenty-four of the anime Death Note, in which a superfluous translator's note stated that "keikaku means plan", when the text read "just according to Keikaku". More about the meme can be found here. Kenpachi Ramasama '- The name Matt and Pat gave to Yu Narukami in Persona 4. The name refers to a character in the first episode of Egoraptor's ''Girlchan in Paradise. 'Kickback! - '''An attack that Terry Bogard uses in the Fatal Fury fighting game series. Matt shouts this whenever something happening on screen involves either a fighting move or a kick in general. '''Kiss my ass! '- A reference to Vince McMahon, who would on occasion demand his wrestlers to kiss his ass, or risk being fired. First referenced by Matt in the WWF No Mercy Brawl. Alternative: Buff my ass! L '''Lame it out like it's X Tekken. - Is a phrase that refers to the gameplay of Street Fighters X Tekken, a game which featured many timeouts because of the fast timer. Instead of fighting, players would often just play defense after taking even a somewhat small lead and wait for their timed win. Lava Beard - A phrase Pat often uses when talking about the manga character Kenshiro ("Kenshiro has a lava beard"). Pat surmised that since he's a ginger his beard can too be classified as a Lava Beard. Alternative: Rubble Beard. A beard made of rocks, said by Matt during the Blood Dragon playthrough. Matt also used the phrase "rust beard" during the Last of Us playthrough. Little Matthew Jr. - A term used by Matt to refer to his younger self. Often used by Woolie and Pat as well, just subbing their names in for Matt's. Liam hasn't used the phrase because he's still only a babby. London's Calling - A phrase sometimes used by Matt before someone is quitely killed. Pat questions this after he beats someone up in part thirteen of Yakuza 4, and Matt explains that it's what you say when you kill someone. Usage of this line originates with the Adult Swim cartoon Frisky Dingo, in which the main character Killface says this before killing three guards with shurikens. Loud Sweating - A phrase used to describe someone's reaction when they are in an incredibly uncomfortable and/or awkward situation. Taken from the fan art of Matt and Liam's interaction where Liam mistakenly thought it was "Casual PJs Friday" when in fact it was Saturday. The image can be seen here. Louis C.K. - Louis C.K. is a Mexican-American actor, comedian, and writer. He and Pat are often compared to each other by their similar physical appearance since both of them are balding redheads with beards. In reference to this, the title card for the Pat's Super On-Time Top Ten of 2012! video had a picture of Louis C.K. on it instead of Pat. M Mario Party Palm - A term used by Liam in the No More Heroes 2 playthrough. It refers a specific way to move an analog stick excessively by palming it in a way that can help you in specific Mario Party minigames. Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch - A hip hop group led by Mark Wahlberg. Meat sweats - A term Liam used referring to when you've eaten so much meat your body begins to sweat. This was mentioned on the Metroid Fusion playthrough. A scientific explanation as to why meat sweats occur can be found here. Moe - A Japanese slang term with a variety of meanings. Often used in reference to Liam. Further elaboration on the word can be found in this Wikipedia article. Monstars - The antagonists of Space Jam. More than you'd think, less than you'd hope. - A self explanatory phrase coined by Matt. A similar line was used in Deadly Premonition ''by Harry Stewart, much to Matt and Pat's surprise. '''Most refined X' - A joke from Double Dragon Neon where Matt and Woolie encountered a enemy called Most Refined Geisha. They now use it to describe something as fancy or elegant. My lifestyle determines my deathstyle - A line from the Metallica song "Frantic". Occasionally used by Matt and Pat when the player character does something hardcore. My love for you is like a truck '- A reference to the heavy metal song "Berserker" from this scene ''Clerks '''My X can't possibly be this X - A reference to the anime Oreimo, short for Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai, which in English literally means "My Little Sister Can't Possibly Be This Cute". N Nanomachines! - Used in various contexts, but most often when referring to the Metal Gear series. Originates from the prominence of nanomachines in the plot of Metal Gear Solid 4. Nevermind that shit, here comes Mongo! - A quote from the movie Blazing Saddles, usually said by either Matt or Woolie. Can also start with "Forget about that shit" and "Enough of that shit". A clip of the quote can be seen here. Next time, I won't miss - Refers to the note Matt and Pat found in Curse The Eye of Isis, in which an archer fires an arrow with a note that read "Next time, I won't miss". This was later referenced in Betrayer. The moment can be viewed here. Nobody fucks with us! '- A phrase first used by Matt during the The Walking Dead playthrough. '''No chance! '- A reference to Vince McMahons theme music, often used by Matt. '''No, shut up - A phrase often used by Matt when one of the other Zaibatsu members says something stupid. Nothing good ever comes in a bucket - A maxim first created during the podcast episode of the same name. Used by Matt with variations in places or things in place of "bucket." O Oh, it's like sex! - A phrase used by Matt when something is quite obviously about or related to sex. Oh My Go~d! - A phrase used by Matt in reference to the worst line delivered from a horror film, Troll 2, where the word "God" was held out for a good six seconds straight Off to a rollicking good start, now! '''- A phrase used by Pat when things go very poorly, very quickly. '''Old Deep Fuckers - Another name for the Old Ones, fictional supernatural deities that appear in the writings of H.P. Lovecraft. Oldboy - A Korean movie frequently mentioned by Matt and Pat. Ooh, that Dogeyes! - An exclamation first used in the Sleeping Dogs episode, in reference to that game's villain, Dogeyes. Alternate: "Man, Fuck Dogeyes!" P Pargon - 'Started in the Eternal Darkness playthrough. In ''Eternal Darkness, Pargon is a power rune used to make stronger spells. In these higher level spells, several Pargon runes are needed, often leading to unintentionally funny repetitions of the word when spells are cast, especially since the runes are verbally recited by the Elder Gods. 'Penetrator '- A boss in Demon's Souls. 'Perfect! '- An exclamation said in the same way the announcer Street Fighter 2 does after a perfect win, as seen here. 'Phantom Woolie - '''First mentioned during the Deadly Premonition playthrough. Phantom Woolie often mentions having seen movies but when it's later brought up to the real Woolie, he claims to have not seen said movie. 'Platinum Games '- '''A Japanese game studio responsible for developing games like Bayonetta, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and Wonderful 101, best known for the sheer insanity and over-the-top nature of their games. The Zaibatsu idolizes Platinum, being huge fans of all of their games, and constantly talking about how much better a game would be if it were developed by Platinum. Q 'Quint - The eternal bane of Pat. While initially starting as a glitching inconvenience, Quint and Pat's relationship very quickly escalates to Pat temporarily dropping the entire story to systematically destroy Quint's life, though even with all lost, his trolling continues. Seen in the Deadly Premonition playthrough. R '''Ran the Kessel Run in 20 parsecs - A reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, in which Han Solo claims to have run the Kessel Run in 20 parsecs, a unit of distance, not time. Rape Horse - Refers to volume seventeen of Beserk, in which a character is almost raped by a possessed horse. The scene in questions can be read here. This is often accomponied by Groose's Theme, a gag that originated in episde forty of the Super Best Friendcast, The Good Stuff comes from the 3rd Ass-chamber. Respect the Pipe - A reference to Haggar from Final Fight, whose signature weapon is a pipe. Revelaitons - Another spelling mistake made by Capcom, this time on the cover art of Resident Evil Revelations. This error is frequently referenced by Matt and Pat. Rinky Dink Operation - Liam describing the Two Best Friends and their standards. Comes from New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U when Matt thought a silver was just fine when Liam only strove for gold. Rising Superstar/Liam-senpai/Liam-sama - Three common nicknames for the fourth most prominent Best Friend, Liam. "Senpai," meaning "mentor," and "sama," an honorary suffix, are both used because of Liam's obsession with Japanese culture. Rising Tackle - A move used by Terry Bogard that has proven very controversial for the Best Friends Zaibatsu. The move can be seen in action in this .gif. Rolling Start - A rolling start is one mode of initiating an auto race. In this mode, they are lead at a certain speed by a pace car. This concept is used in the Daytona USA game, and is used in a video on TheSw1tcher, ROLLING STARTS. In that video, a definition of the term is given: "a start in which a contestant begins moving before reaching the starting or take-off point". Romantic Rubber Fist - Often mentioned by Pat. Due to his constant mentioning of it, Pat has recieved at least 3 giant rubber fists from the Friendcast Mailbag, much to his amusement. Rotate your saves -''' The act of saving a game in several slots and then rotating through said slots when saving the game at other points. This prevents one from screwing up their game by saving in a spot where they cannot possibly continue and not being able to go back. Pat incessantly reminded Matt to rotate his saves during the Eternal Darkness playthrough and took great pride in how well his saves for other games were so well rotated. '''Rules of Nature - Refers to the song "Rules of Nature", from the Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance soundtrack, used during the Metal Gear RAY boss fight. The Best Friends mention this in reference to hype moments. Rustlemania - An event alluded to for months until it was finally revealed in August of 2013 to be a month's worth of wrestling game playthroughs featuring Matt, Pat and Woolie. The concept was taken from a popular image macro of Envirokidz characters' heads photos photoshopped onto the bodies of wrestlers with the title "Rustlemania". S Salt - ' A common fighting game term. One who is salty is upset about something, typically losing a match. When used together with the word 'Johns', "Salty Johns" are the hypothetical line of crackers Pat created after his embarrassing losses in the Power Stone 2 brawl, a photo of which can be found on its page. 'Scrublords - A compound word that literally came together when Matt and Woolie were brainstorming for a name for their potential Fighterpedia spinoff show and one said "scrubs" and the other said "lords". See you later fuckers! - A phrase used by Matt whenever leaving the presence of others. Self-sustaining economy - An expression used my Matt in reference to the third episode of the fifth season of It's Always Sunny in Philidelphia, "The Great Recession". The clip in question can be found in this video. Sexual Tyrannosaur - A phrase used by Matt to describe a person or a thing that is extremely cool. It refers to the opening scene from the 1987 movie Predator, in which Blain uses this word. The opening scene can be viewed here. Shame Car - A theoretical car conceived by Matt and Pat for people who needed a time out for doing bad things. Recently the car has had so many occupants that its been upgraded to a limousine. Their friend Billy is the driver of this car, as seen in the ending to DIVEKICK. Shark Week - Refers to a woman's period. Generally used whenever there is a huge amount of blood on screen. Shinespark - A move Samus learns in the Metroid franchise. For the Best Friends Zaibatsu, this phrase originated with the Metroid Fusion playthrough. Shitlord - A general insult used frequently by Pat, but Matt has been known to say it as well. Likely means "the lord of shits". It originated from this gif. Alternative: Shitbird. Shit-Eating grin - A really big and smug looking smile. Shmup '- Short for 'em_up shoot 'em up, a subgenre of which the Best Friends are particularly fond. Common examples include ''Ikaruga and Resogun. '''Shmup God Pat - A friend of the Best Friends Zaibatsu who, as the name implies, is highly skilled in the shoot 'em up genre. According to Liam in episode fifteen and twenty-seven of the Super Best Friendcast, he ranked extremely high on the Canadian Resogun leaderboards. In a later podcast, Woolie stated that he "destroyed Ikaruga back in the day". Sick bobolinks - A phrase used by Matt that refers to the ridiculous spin jumps Bear Grylls performs in the Man Vs Wild game. Silent Hill: Downcoming - A negative term used to refer to Silent Hill Homecoming to say it is the game that killed Silent Hill. It is a portmanteau of Homecoming and Downpour. Six bullets. More than enough to kill anything that moves. '''- A reference to ''Metal Gear Solid. ''Revolver Ocelot says this about the Colt Single Action Army Revolver. '''Skin your ass raw! - Always said after a reference to a chainsaw, usually by Matt. Refers to the same line from "Break Stuff", a Limp Bizkit song. Sky Crime - A reference to a moment in Eagleheart, in which a series of violent acts occur on a blimp, because there is no crime in sky. After murdering two people, an armed robber in the blimp shouts "SKY CRIME!", hence the title for episode twenty-one of the Super Best Friendcast, SKYCRIMES. A clip of this can be viewed here. Snake Eater '- The subtitle of ''Metal Gear Solid 3, as well as the name of its theme song. Often sung in reference to a scene in'' the same game which involved climbing an extremely tall ladder while the song played in the background. '''Sp00ky '- A fighting game commentator. He is most famous on the Best Friends show for part eleven of his Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link playthrough. His channel can be found here. '''Staminas - Collectibles scattered throughout Disaster: Day of Crisis. Not to be confused with Staminan in Yakuza 4. Street Sharks - Is usually mentioned by Matt when something that even slightly resembles a Street Shark comes up on a video. This is generally followed by Pat furiously scolding Matt for even referencing the fledgling 90's cartoon. Striponomics - A word used by Pat that refers to the study of stripping. It is first used in the Ride to Hell Retribution video. Strongest handgun in the world -''' Refers to the famous Clint Eastwood quote in Dirty Harry: "I know what you're thinking. 'Did he fire six shots or only five?' Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But being as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?" 'Stupid sexy X '- Refers to a joke in an episode of The Simpsons, "Little Big Mom", in which Homer thinks of Flanders in a ski uniform shaking his butt and saying "It feels like I'm wearing nothing at all!". He then exclaims "Stupid sexy Flanders!". The Best Friends have also used another form of this, "Stupid sexy Snake", referring to Solid Snake. A clip of this joke can be seen here. More about the meme can be read on Know Your Meme. '''Stylin' and Profilin'! - This was and is professional wrestler Ric Flair's favorite catchphrase. Its been used throughout the series but most notably on the Deadly Premonition full playthrough thanks to the "profile" investigation option. Super Chunk - Nickname given to Akiyama's secretary, Hana, by Detective Sugiuchi in the Yakuza 4 playthrough. Matt and Pat quickly adopt it. T Tank controls - A control scheme used in early 3D games with fixed camera angles. Using this method, manual turning is required, as opposed to the player character simply moving in the direction of the analogue stick. This method has been mostly phased out, much to Pat's chagrin. Examples of games using tank controls are ''Resident Evil'' and Heavy Rain. Tatoo of land on her back '- Refers to the MacGuffin of the 1995 movie ''Waterworld. '''Tell my wife, "Hello" - A quote often said by Matt, in reference to a line from Futurama said by the Neutral President in the episode, "Brannigan Begin Again". Often used in conjunction with "It's a beige alert". Thanks Obama! - A memetic expression Matt and Pat use in jest when something has gone wrong, in reference to the U.S. president, Barack Obama. That's bullshit - Refers to the line "'That's bullshit' Trey said, as he spat his toothpaste all over the floor" from one of Matt's favourite books, Ghosts/Aliens. That's how X works! - Usually describing something in jest when a highly suspicious, strange activity has occurred. That's OK, I'm a coward too. - A phrase used by Matt that comes from Harry S. Plinkett's review of "Star Trek: Nemesis", which can be seen here at the 31:35 mark. Pat was flabbergasted as to where Matt got this quote and asked Matt its source during part sixteen of the Yakuza 4 playthrough. That's our most secret black project! - A phrase used by the DARPA Chief in Metal Gear Solid referring to Metal Gear REX. The darkness is coming. - A phrase found in Eternal Darkness that indicates when enemies are nearby and prevents one from saving their game. It was a repeated source of annoyance for Matt and Pat during the game's playthrough, especially since it could be triggered even by harmless corpses in the environment. The feel of X - Someone fill this in pls The hypest gameplay on YouTube! - A catchphrase Matt came up with describing their channel in jest. Usually said when something really lame is happening during the game. The kids love the devil! - A phrase used by Tour Guide Nixon to describe how children are enamored by The Devil and naming the Devil's Pit after The Devil will bring the kids to Silent Hill. The Pickles! - A reference to the canned pickled items in Deadly Premonition, which have the phrase on the can. The truck have started to move. - A reference to a mistranslated line from Metal Gear. There's no time - A phrase commonly used by the Best Friends when playing a part of a game that appears unfinished or lazily created by the developers of the game. It originated while they were playing "No Time Left," the final episode of The Walking Dead and witnessed several glitches with teleporting characters during the episode. In part twelve of the Indigo Prophecy, Woolie mentions that people believed this came from a Millhouse line in The Simpsons, which he denied. These prompts are easy, though. - A phrase said by Pat at the beginning of the Heavy Rain playthrough, referring to the game's quick time events. The phrase would later be used sarcastically by Matt or the fans whenever Pat failed one. They're coming to get you Barbara! - 'Johnny's famous line from the 1968 George Romero film ''Night of the Living Dead, in which he teases Barabara by saying this. This line is most often repeated by Matt. '''They mostly come out at night. Mostly. - A reference to the movie Aliens. Sometimes changed along the lines of "They mostly X. Mostly." with "X" being something of relevance to the game or subject they're discussing. This is depressing. '''- A phrase commonly said by Pat when describing a fact that he finds slightly off-putting. Often followed up with an explanation as to why. ''Alternative: ''This depresses me. '''This is the worst. - A phrase commonly used by Pat to describe his distaste for something. This isn't even my final form! - A reference to Frieza's line in the Dragonball Z anime. Timecop - Refers to the 1994 movie Timecop starring Jean-Claude Van Damme. Toriyama, Motomu - Motomu Toriyama (not to be confused with Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball) is a game director at Square Enix, notorious for directing the Final Fantasy XIII series of games, which are widely regarded to be the worst in the series. The Zaibatsu despises Toriyama, criticizing his nonsensical stories, uninteresting characters, and fetishistic obsession with his own character, Lightning. They do approve of Akira Toriyama however, for his work on Dragon Ball ''and ''Chrono Trigger. Triangle Girl - The younger sister of Silent Hill character Pyramid Head created by Matt and Pat during their playthrough of Silent Hill: Downpour. According to Matt, she's crazy hot, but gives the worst head. Pat has likened her fellatio to "shoving a protractor up your dick", who commented that "it's the worst". Truly, the last of the OG's. - A phrase use sarcastically by a Best Friend describing someone you'd least expect of being a gangster, i.e. Pokemon, medieval characters, Aliens. The term is an acronym of Original Gangster and is used on the streets to describe a veteran gangster, usually one who is a founding member of the gang.bad w U Unpatchable - Refers to a part of a game so flawed that even a patch couldn't save it. Matt and Pat said this term often when referring to glitches in their playthrough of The Walking Dead and later forgot where their use of it even originated from. Use It - A reference to this scene in Blade: Trinity. Matt first uses this phrase during their The Last of Us playthrough. Use the ketchup '- A reference to ''Metal Gear Solid, in which Solid Snake is trapped in a jail cell, and can escape by using a ketchup packet to fake his death. V '''Vipers - A type of snake. Upon starting the Friendcast Mailbag, Pat stated that he was just waiting to open a package and have a bunch of vipers jump out and attack him. This became a running joke in the mailbag, and came to a head in Friendcast Mailbag 006-A!, when people started sending them swarms of rubber snakes. Every time they recieve one, Woolie acts out being attacked by it. Visual sex game - A term coined by Woolie in the first episode of Super Best Friendcast describing a truly beautiful video game. W Waifu '''- Japanese for wife, usually used whenever Hitomi J-Cup, Emma Stone or a wife of any sort is mentioned. '''Wappy Dog - An interactive toy made by Activision that accomponies the Nintendo DS game of the same name. Matt is typically the one to reference this. A video demonstration of this product can be seen here. War has changed. - A small piece of Old Snake's speech at the beginning of Metal Gear Solid 4. Matt usually uses this to comedic effect, although he once forgot how it went and thought it was from Fallout. What a mansion! '- A line spoken by Wesker in the original ''Resident Evil. A clip of this can be viewed here. '''What a mysterious game - A phrase used by Matt to describe gameplay that is either strange or confusing. Alternative: What a mysterious jogo. First used by Pat in the Insanity (Insanidade) episode. Jogo is the Portugese word for "game". What was that noise? - A reference to the guards of Metal Gear Solid, who say this. WHEN'S MAHVEL '''- Refers to the "mahvel baybee! video and meme. Woolie repeatedly uses this phrase, both with and without context. '''Who!? - A reference to the first Guadians of the Galaxy ''trailer, as confirmed by Matt in his Tumblr blog. The trailer can be seen here. '''Why are you so free?' - "Free" is a term commonly used in the fighting game community. One who is free is very easy to beat; they are a free win for their opponent. Asking why someone is so free is asking why they are so easily defeated. We got a real match! - Another phrase popularized by the fighting game community. It is commonly used to signal when a competition has suddenly become more exciting than expected (e.g. an underdog makes a comeback). This phrase is often uttered by the Best Friends in a Sp00ky voice, much like "Goin' Nuts". We gotta get to Savannah. - A term used by Matt and Pat when they need to get somewhere. It refers to The Walking Dead where everyone in the game (mainly Kenny) wanted to get to Savannah and often said it. Welcome to die '- Refers to the mistranslated line in the ''X-Men arcade game. A clip of this can be viewed here. This Best Friends played this game in a Best Friends Beat 'Em Ups episode, X-Men The Arcade Game. '''Woolie's Apartment - Often said to be a horrifying, dark and dirty place. Matt and Pat usually refer to it when they see something extremely dirty, unwholesome or destroyed. Woolie Hole - Refers to a mysterious, darkened place that is usually a hole or pit. This sometimes is accompanied by talk of a mysterious "operation" Woolie had on his (implied) rectum. Made its debut on Silent Hill Homecoming. Wooo! - Ric Flair's signature expression. Wrath-Amon - The main villain of the '90s cartoon Conan the Adventurer. X X Boring - Refers to Project X Zone. X-Pac - Real name, Sean Waltman, is a professional wrestler best known for his time with the WWE during the Attitude era. When he's brought up on the show it's usually about the time he busted his asshole wide open when he attempted a "Bronco Buster" but missed, sending him bum straight into the ring post. He is prominently mentioned throughout Rustlemania. Y Yapapi Strap Match - This is a match involving two people belting each other until one submits. Usually spoken in a Hulk Hogan impression. This originated from when Hulk Hogan challenged Ric Flair to a "Yapapi Indian strap match", which in itself became a meme because frequent use of the word Yapapi by Hogan made it start to sound like "Apple pie". That challenge can be seen here. Matt also refers to a video on YouTube that dubs the audio over a clip of Casino Royale. Matt thought very highly of the clip, saying "This﻿ clip needs to be hung in a museum or something. A fucking work of art.". The video can be viewed here. Yomi '- Yomi is the Japanese word for "reading", as in "reading the mind of your opponent". The use of this phrase originated from the ''Virtua Fighter community, and is commonly used in the fighting game community. 'You're all free now! '- A reference to the english dub of ''Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky. ''Used at the end of a match or when an advantage for a player is taken away. First used by Pat in the Super Bomberman 5 brawl. '''You and your friends are dead - '''A reference to the hilariously harsh game over screen of Friday the 13th for the NES, which says "You and your friends are dead. Game Over." This was popularized by the Angry Video Game Nerd's review of the game, of whom Matt is a huge fan. '''You didn't win! - Best repeated multiple times in quick succession. A strong insistence uttered by the clearly losing party towards the winning party, usually in a fighting game. This phrase is often said during some manner of suicide attempt or other last-ditch effort to spite the winning opponent. It was originally used by Pat in Super Best Friends Brawl - Super Smash Bros. You don't even know. - A phrase often used by Matt and Pat to exaggerate something. You got boost power! - A phrase from the game F-Zero X when the driver would gain "boost power," allowing them to perform bursts of speed. Often used by Matt in any game where they gain a boost in speed. You knew?! - Refers to the exclamation used by the DARPA Chief in Metal Gear Solid when Snake reveals he knew about Metal Gear. Often initially and innocuously said in a sentence, to which some else (Usually Matt) repeats with the DARPA Chief's inflection. You'll never make it! Don't you know you can't make it? - Something Pat has said when Matt has attempted a jump or something like that where the chances of him doing it are slim. This was taken from the 2003 movie Kung Pow. You love it, you slut! - A phrase used by Matt declaring a character's apparent love for a certain action. This originated in the Sleeping Dogs playthrough, when a pork bun salesman offered them a pork bun saying "Oh you like that one, I can tell, you love it!" You were under the impression... - Aizen Sousuke's (Bleach) favorite line. He was accustomed to saying that because his Shika's power is to decieve all the 5 senses of any person that see's his Zanpakto. You will surely get the karkland. - A phrase used by Matt when trying to encourage people. Comes from a memetic image of a chat log with EA's notoriously-poor customer support staff, which can be viewed here"karkland" is the employee's misspelling of Battlefield 3's DLC Back to Karkand. Yuckin' it up - Laughing in an uncontrollably loud manner. It has been used on several occasions to describe the actions of a character. Z Zaibatsu - A Japanese term that literally means "financial clique". In the context of the Best Friends, the term "Best Friends Zaibatsu" refers to their multimedia empire and everything they do. Zambamboes - An alternative way of saying zombies. The term usually comes up during zombie games. It likely originated from their Resident Evil 4 episode, where Matt claimed the caption "He's not a zombie..." was a typo, prompting Pat to toss out suggestions for what the noun was mean to be, providing "crombie", "jombie", and "zimbie" before reaching "zambambo." Zubaz - A scrapped Street Fighter character. Matt and Woolie have idolized Zubaz since his first appearance in Fighterpedia Episode 1: Rejected Street Fighters. The term "Can you feel the storm? It's coming!" is often used, mostly by Woolie, to tell the coming of Zubaz, referencing his supposed ability to control lightning. ''Alternative: The Baz. '' Category:Community Category:Miscellaneous Shenanigans Category:Running Gags